Los dos lo sabíamos
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: En algún momento esto ocurriría, los dos lo sabíamos y seguimos adelante sin dudar... [ AoKaga ]


Mientras termino las ideas que tengo a medio escribir paso a compartirles este AU dramático, que espero sea de su agrado. ¡Todo sea para aumentar el amorshhh por el AoKaga... OmO!

* * *

 _Kuroko no Basuke y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki._

* * *

 **"Los dos lo sabíamos... "**

 _Los dos lo sabíamos, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar..._

 _Los dos lo sabíamos y aun así, ninguno se echó para atrás..._

Los dos lo sabíamos y seguimos firmes con la decisión de realizar nuestro sueño infantil, la manda de "servir y proteger" tú en el escuadrón de policías y yo, en el cuerpo de bomberos de la ciudad.

Esa mañana, todo parecía normal. Saldría antes que tú a la estación, por eso muy a pesar de tu fingida molestia por haber tenido que patrullar en la noche, te levantaste para desayunar conmigo. Me platicaste muy a tu forma como había estado tu ronda nocturna, me contaste de nuevo de él...

-Se parece en cierta forma a mí. - me dijiste con la mirada fija en la comida. Lo encontraste vagando de nuevo, sin rumbo. Aquel muchacho de dieciséis años que en vez de pasar el tiempo en la escuela y jugando baloncesto o el deporte que sea, se la pasaba en la calle frecuentando personas que le acarrearían problemas en algún momento. Habías puesto mucho interés en el chico porque lo veías hundirse en la oscuridad poco a poco y tú que sabías de ello, no lo dejarías.

-¿Es un testarudo, arrogante y cree que sólo él puede vencerse a sí mismo? - te respondí con intención de molestarte y aligerar el ambiente, tu rostro mostró sorpresa y luego una mueca infantil en tus labios.

Al marcharme, tiraste de mi brazo estampando nuestros labios en un beso. Me hice un corte por tu gracia, te despegaste enseguida al sentir el leve sabor de mi sangre en tu boca. No había sido gran cosa y aun así...

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención herirte. - me abrazaste fuerte, te correspondí el abrazo. Lo sentí tan distinto, como si fuera el último. Espante rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

-No exageres. - me separé de ti. -Los dos somos unos bruscos, ya me cobraré está. - te guiñe un ojo para animarte, esa extraña sensación seguía pero sonreíste y eso mejoró todo.

El día en la estación estuvo muy tranquilo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que esa paz es la que dicen le abre paso a la tormenta. Kuroko se apareció de la nada para saludar, me dio un susto tremendo pero este quedó opacado con la llamada que recibí una hora después.

-¡Kagami-kun! ¡Kagami-kun, todo va a estar bien! Él es fuerte, ambos lo son... - todo es tan vago, no recuerdo bien cómo es que llegue al hospital, sólo recuerdo la voz de Kuroko animándome y a la vez a sí mismo, tratando de no dudar al hablar.

-Kagamin, ve a casa, yo puedo quedarme con Dai-chan mientras vas a ducharte y descansar un poco... - recuerdo la voz de Momoi, cansina y preocupada.

-No te preocupes querido. Si despierta, le diré enseguida que te acabas de ir a comer a regañadientes por mi causa... - y la voz de tu madre, que era la única que lograba que me apartara cinco minutos de tu lado.

No es que no los valore porque sé que también están preocupados pero es que sus palabras se pierden con el sonido del respirador.

Ese sonido que no deja de recordarme que los dos lo sabíamos, nuestro amor de pareja ahora iría ligado a nuestra vocación. Una u otra. Ahora o en un futuro, temo que sea ahora más que nunca, que el punto final se le colocara a la oración.

 _Los dos lo sabíamos..._

-Dígale. Dígale, que en verdad se lo agradezco. Me prometió enseñarme a jugar baloncesto si hago las cosas bien. ¡Y sé que cumplirá con su palabra, porque yo voy a cumplir con la mía! - le salvaste la vida al chico arriesgando la tuya. Más orgulloso no podría sentirme.

Los dos lo sabíamos, esto iba a pasar pero ahora, no puedo vislumbrarme solo por este andar. No sin ti.

-¡No que él único que puede vencerte eras tú mismo! Me fastidiaste tantas veces con eso, ahora d-despiértate idio-ta. - lo sabíamos, las lágrimas aparecerían al final...

-N-no te librarás tan f-fácil de mi, b-baka-argh. - eso si no lo sabía, que un insulto tuyo pudiera regresar mi alma a su lugar.

* * *

 _¡Desde ya, gracias a quien lea, deje review y más! :)_


End file.
